


Культурное наследие

by Tigerrat



Category: Star Trek, Weiß Kreuz
Genre: F/F, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 13:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21162230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerrat/pseuds/Tigerrat
Summary: Сулу делится с сослуживцами культурным наследием своего народа





	Культурное наследие

**Author's Note:**

> Отсылки к WK в количестве

— Эти файлы пересохраняются в нашей семье уже более двух с половиной веков, — торжественно провозгласил Сулу и вывел на экран содержимое каталога. — Это культурное наследие моего народа, — добавил он и отодвинулся, давая присутствующим в кают-компании возможность насладиться упомянутым наследием.

Леонард вздохнул и огляделся. Лица окружающих выражали разные степени внимания и уважения. Ладно, в конце концов, не самое ужасное из мероприятий, посещённых им на «Энтерпрайз». Пережил же он как-то лекцию о женском движении в Африке двадцать второго века, концерт для электроскрипки и пневмоволынки, вечер вулканской поэзии досураковсих времён и какой-то сплав драгметаллов в русской литературе девятнадцатого-двадцатого веков. Эти файлы не должны быть хуже.

— Как известно, катана, икебана и катакиути являлись ключевыми понятиями японской культуры, — сообщил Сулу, запуская первый файл.

— Исключи лишнее, — пробормотал Джим себе под нос. — Почему не всё в рифму?

— Я бы исключил икебану, капитан, — немедленно отозвался Спок. Разумеется, на всю кают-компанию.

Сулу нахмурился, но титры уже ползли по экрану.

— Это по-немецки! — воскликнула Ухура, оживляясь.

— Потому что один из персонажей немец, — кивнул Сулу и заработал взгляд из-под приподнятых бровей:

— Только один? Совершенно нелогично.

— Смотри, там есть американец, — Джим бесцеремонно хлопнул Спока по руке. — Видишь? Американец с хорошо развитой интуицией во главе команды — это традиция!

— Очевидно, что этот человек достигает успеха благодаря ментальной дисциплине, капитан.

Джим насупился и на время замолчал.

— Курофородо, — прочувствованно прошептала Ухура на ухо Кристине. — Потому что иначе нельзя записать иероглифами, понимаешь?

— Нет, — выдохнула Кристина, прижимаясь тесней.

— Звук «к» передаётся вот так, — Ухура медленно чертила что-то пальцем у той на бедре. — Это читается как «ку»…

— А-ах… дальше?

Свет в кают-компании был приглушен, женщины сидели на дальнем диване в густой тени, и Леонард сомневался, что возможно разглядеть какие-либо иероглифы… или что там рисовала Ухура. Но тон… ну, он бы сам не отказался от лекции по чему угодно, если её будут так шептать. Теперь понятно, почему обе отшивают Джима без раздумий. Как, впрочем, и самого Леонарда. Он печально вздохнул и покосился на экран.

— Ха, что скажешь о ментальной дисциплине? — Джим, похоже, оправился от предыдущего выпада Спока. — Это у них телепат, между прочим!

Нечто рыжее и лохматое пронеслось по экрану в компании типа с явными признаками психического расстройства.

— Он русский! — горячо воскликнул Чехов, одарив типа восхищённым взглядом, и обратился к Леонарду в поисках поддержки: — Какой же русский не любит быстрой езды?

— Брось, парень, он ирландец, — решительно возразил Райли, — вот в чём штука.

— Русский, — упёрся Чехов. — У него богатый душеный мир, он страдает и ищет бога. Про него писал Достоевский.

— Достоевский умер за сто семь лет до появления этого… наследия, — влез Спок, успешно замяв вопрос про телепатию.

— Точно! — закивал Чехов. — Достоевский опередил своё время!

— Как я уже говорил, катана и икебана, — Сулу попытался вновь привлечь внимание к видео, где на фоне букетов и вазонов появился нервный тип с мечом, — а также катакиути…

Тип с воплем «Такатори, убью!» сорвался с места.

— А почему он не возьмёт фазер? — перебил Хендорфф озадаченно. — То есть… э-э… пистолет. Это намного эффективнее, правда, мистер Спок?

Леонард подумал, что с него хватит. Чёрт знает что это, а не культурный обмен! Он решительно встал, выслушал шиканье кого-то, кому загородил экран, отдавил пару выставленных в проход ног и наконец добрался до островка благоразумия. Островок был освещён маленьким настенным светильником, за столиком сидел единственный разумный человек, потягивал виски и набрасывал на планшете какой-то чертёж.

— Уф, — сказал Леонард, опускаясь в кресло рядом. — Вижу, вы-то времени даром не теряете, в отличие от остальных.

— Присоединяйтесь, док, — расплылся Скотти и подтолкнул бутылку к центру стола. — Как вам вечер?

— Ужасно, — пожаловался Леонард. — Пол-экипажа обсуждает эту ерунду всерьёз!

Скотти помрачнел и в сердцах стукнул по столу кулаком. Бутылка опасно качнулась, Леонард едва успел её поймать.

— Вот ведь правы вы, док, ерунда какая-то! Я прикинул, можно такое сделать, если к антиграву генератор силового поля, значит, приладить. А компоновка не выходит ну никак! Хоть так верти, хоть эдак!

— Какая компоновка? — рассеянно переспросил Леонард. Он раздобыл стакан, и жизнь казалась уже немного лучше, чем получасом раньше. 

— Чтоб устройство, значит, компактное было, незаметное, — сокрушённо вздохнул Скотти и отодвинул недопитый виски. — Я в толк не возьму, как этот Наги такое проворачивает, а аппаратуру не видать!


End file.
